Infaillible
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: S'il y avait une chose en laquelle Izaya n'avait jamais douté, c'était ses facultés physiques. Cependant, il n'avait jamais réalisé posséder cette habilité avant ce jour fatidique où elle lui échappait enfin. Deathfic!


**Titre: **_Infaillible_**  
Genre: **_Drama, deathfic_**  
Rating: **_T_**  
Personnages: **_Izaya principalement, ensuite Celty, Shinra et Shizuo__  
_**Résumé: **_S'il y avait une chose en laquelle Izaya n'avait jamais douté, c'était ses facultés physiques. Cependant, il n'avait jamais réalisé posséder cette habilité avant ce jour fatidique où elle lui échappait enfin._

**Dédicaces: **_À Izarra-sub, qui m'a donné l'idée de la maladie. Par ailleurs, j'espère ne pas m'être trompée dans les symptômes... à toi de me le dire!_

**Espace pub : **_Oui, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas le choix de le faire (en fait si, mais bon xD) : je vous fais de la pub pour un tout nouveau forum que je viens de créer, en collaboration avec Moïra-chan, concentré bien entendu sur DRRR! Vous trouverez le lien et une description plus détaillée sur mon profil!_

**Note: **_Qu'avons-nous ici? Une énième deathfic de ma part! Vous risquez d'être un peu surpris par la tournure des évènements... je pense. Cela dit, je crois qu'Izaya est assez IC et cette explication de ses réactions est à mon sens assez plausible._

_Bon, allez, je vous laisse vous faire une meilleure idée! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Quand il y pensait, tout avait commencé un jour comme les autres. Il ne se souvenait ni de la température, ni de la période de la journée. Tout ce qu'il se rappelait, c'était que son corps, pour la première fois de sa vie, lui avait fait défaut. C'était si anodin qu'il n'en avait pas fait grand cas : soit il avait manqué de peu le siège où il tentait de s'assoir, soit il avait perdu l'équilibre en marchant, soit il était tombé alors que rien ne l'avait fait trébucher. Il ne s'en souvenait plus, mais c'était sans importance après tout.

Plus il y pensait et plus il se disait que tout avait réellement commencé le jour où il était allé à Ikebukuro. Le chemin avait été normal, sans embuches. Il voulait se divertir, rencontrer une personne ou faire son travail, il avait oublié, mais ce dont il se souvenait, c'était que Shizu-chan l'avait trouvé, comme toujours. Il l'avait provoqué, le monstre l'avait poursuivi, et tout aurait été normal s'il n'avait pas perdu l'équilibre. Lui, le maitre du parcours, était tombé alors qu'il marchait sur le rebord du trottoir. Heureusement, la brute était si surprise par sa bévue qu'il n'avait pas su profiter de l'instant, et l'informateur avait bien vite pu disparaitre dans la foule.

Izaya savait que le véritable début de cette histoire se situait au moment où, après son échec à Ikebukuro, il était allé voir Shinra pour passer un examen. Il croyait à une petite défaillance, peut-être un petit défaut dans sa jambe, rien de bien important. Quand il avait énuméré ses symptômes, il avait bien vu le visage de son ami se contracter en une expression d'inquiétude. Il n'avait rien dit et s'était persuadé que rien ne pouvait lui arriver : il était en bonne santé, se maintenait en forme et mangeait bien. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire, n'est-ce pas?

S'il y avait une chose en laquelle Izaya n'avait jamais douté, c'était ses facultés physiques. Il n'avait pas d'habileté particulière, mais il maitrisait parfaitement ses mouvements. Son corps lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil, ses réflexes étaient toujours les bons, peu importe la situation. De par ce fait même, il n'avait jamais connu ce que la plupart des gens connaissaient régulièrement : perdre l'équilibre, trébucher, tomber. Il n'avait jamais réalisé posséder cette habilité avant ce jour fatidique où elle lui échappait enfin.

La nouvelle lui était tombée dessus comme une condamnation à mort : Ataxie spinocérebelleuse. Deux mots qui ne voulaient pas dire grand-chose, qu'il ne connaissait même pas – dire qu'il croyait connaitre la plupart des mots qui existaient! Deux mots pourtant qui scelleraient son destin.

S'il n'agissait pas – et il n'y avait rien à faire –, il perdrait peu à peu toutes ses facultés, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir marcher du tout. Plusieurs croiraient que son premier réflexe serait de craindre pour son travail, ou encore de craindre de ne plus pouvoir s'amuser avec sa Némésis. La vérité était tout autre, et d'autant plus simple : il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir marcher. La perspective de ne plus pouvoir se déplacer par lui-même l'effarait pour l'unique raison qu'il avait toujours été indépendant. Même tout jeune, il n'avait eu aucune attache et le moins de dépendances possibles.

Son travail, il pourrait le continuer d'un lit – pendant un certain temps du moins, sachant qu'il perdrait aussi le contrôle de ses mains. Ses amusements, il pourrait les transposer sur l'internet. Son indépendance, elle, il allait la perdre, avec tout ce qui le définissait depuis toujours. Devoir demander de l'aide pour aller aux toilettes, pour manger, pour avoir n'importe quoi, était en dehors de ses capacités.

Au départ, il s'était dit qu'il devait exister une solution à laquelle personne n'avait songé. Il avait laissé Shinra en plan et était retourné chez lui, où il avait feuilleté tous les livres de médecine qu'il possédait – une belle collection qui ne lui avait jamais servie. Il avait ensuite épluché l'internet pour tenter de trouver l'information qui allait le sauver. Malheureusement, plus il essayait de trouver et plus l'information lui glissait des doigts. Personne n'avait trouvé la solution et il n'avait même pas étudié en médecine : il avait beau être le meilleur informateur en ville, il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur les choses inconnues de tous.

C'est donc au bout d'une semaine de recherches intensives qu'il abandonna et commença à réfléchir à d'autres options. Ce ne serait pas sa fin, il se le jurait. Il devait absolument trouver une parade. Il n'était pas question que l'existence du grand Orihara Izaya se termine dans un lit d'hôpital.

La première option qui lui vint en tête était toute simple : le suicide. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'avait aucune garantie d'une existence après la mort; il ne voulait en aucun cas se lancer dans un tel projet sans avoir de certitudes. N'importe qui se serait probablement abandonné au désespoir et se serait exécuté sans trop réfléchir; ce n'était pas le cas d'Izaya. Même devant l'inéluctable, il s'acharnait, car la seule croyance qu'il n'ait jamais eue était en sa propre capacité d'adaptation.

Manifestement, il ne pouvait ni continuer à vivre comme il le faisait, ni se suicider. Il chercha activement pour une troisième option, qui lui garantirait une existence sans dépendance à des infirmières. Une autre semaine passa, durant laquelle son corps lui échappait de plus en plus. Il trébuchait dans ses propres pieds, marchait en zigzaguant, tombait régulièrement. Malgré les bleus qui parsemaient son corps, il continuait de vivre comme avant dans son appartement. Par contre, il avait coupé les ponts avec tous ses contacts de travail et se contentait de réfléchir jusqu'à avoir une migraine constante.

C'est alors qu'il était assis à son bureau, devant la grande fenêtre, qu'il eut l'illumination. Il se souvint de la raison qui l'avait poussé à entamer une guerre de gangs – qui n'avait jamais abouti à cause d'un certain Dotachin –, dite raison qui se trouvait encore dans son appartement. Après quelques efforts infructueux, il récupéra la fameuse tête tranchée qu'il avait cachée dans l'une de ses bibliothèques et la regarda longuement. Il avait toujours cru qu'il s'agirait de sa rédemption et il n'avait pas eu tort.

Le plan était simple : redonner la tête à Celty, en échange de quoi elle l'emmènerait au paradis, ou même en enfer, peu importe, du moment qu'il continuait d'exister. Son sacrifice n'en serait surement pas un à ses yeux : après tout, elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup et il en était conscient. En plus de sa limpidité, le projet était sans failles.

C'est donc tout sourire qu'il texta l'amour de son seul ami pour qu'elle vienne chez lui. Elle arriva peu de temps après et ouvrit la porte avec une certaine force. Izaya s'exclama, sur le même ton qui a toujours fait sa renommée :

- Celty-san! Comme je suis content de te voir!

_«Épargne-moi les banalités et viens-en aux faits, Izaya.» _Écrivit-elle sans faire plus de cérémonies.

Tout son corps manifestait un agacement palpable et Izaya s'en réjouit : cela voulait dire que Shinra s'était bien tu, comme il le lui avait demandé. Elle n'avait même pas l'air de soupçonner quoi que ce soit, sinon elle aurait agi avec un peu plus de considération. Il décida de ne pas se lever pour ne pas laisser transparaitre sa condition, et c'est donc assis à son bureau qu'il rétorqua à la jeune femme :

- Toujours aussi sympathique à ce que je vois.

Elle ne répondit rien, ce qui ne le surprit pas une seule seconde. C'est pourquoi il enchaina :

- À ce qu'on m'a dit, tu as abandonné la recherche de ta tête?

L'agacement se transforma en colère et une pointe de curiosité :

_«Qui te l'a dit? Shinra?»_

- Tu n'as pas très confiance en ton petit ami à ce que je vois. C'est très compréhensible, cela dit.

Son ombre se transforma en une lame acérée et elle inscrivit sur son portable, bien que ce soit plutôt évident :

_«Ne parle pas en mal de lui!»_

- Allons, rétorqua-t-il, cela ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit. Shinra est mon plus proche ami après tout~!

Ce qui était loin d'être faux, par ailleurs. Izaya ne mentait pas toujours, seulement, tout ce qu'il disait semblait avoir le même fond de vérité ou de mensonge, dépendant de la personne qui l'écoutait. Celty ne le crut pas tout à fait, comme toujours, mais elle fit quand même disparaitre son ombre. Izaya, tout sourire, entama la phase cruciale de son plan :

- Que ferais-tu si quelqu'un la trouvait pour toi?

La femme sans tête sembla réfléchir un instant, avant de taper dans un mouvement incertain une réponse :

_«Je crois que je voudrais quand même la voir. Pourquoi?»_

- Eh bien, il se trouve que je sais où elle est.

Celty tenta de répondre, mais ses mains tremblaient, l'empêchant d'atteindre les bonnes touches. Malgré ses résolutions, il fallait avouer qu'elle avait quand même, au fond d'elle, l'envie de revoir sa tête, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer qu'elle ne mourrait pas sans le savoir. Toutefois, elle repensa à Shinra et ses craintes, et c'est ce qui la fit hésiter.

Cependant, Izaya ne lui laissa pas le choix et prit la tête qui trainait sous son bureau par les cheveux, pour la lui montrer. Celty, comme attirée par un aimant, s'approcha et la prit dans ses mains. Soudain, son regard changea totalement de perspective et elle put voir son propre corps, au travers des yeux de sa tête. À la fois surprise et ébahie, elle prit sa tête et la bougea, de façon à voir toute la pièce. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait vraiment, comme les humains le décrivaient, et elle pouvait enfin mettre une notion sur les couleurs dont Shinra n'arrêtait pas de parler.

De même, un océan de souvenir l'envahit et tout d'un coup, elle se souvint de sa véritable vocation. Elle vit Izaya, qui semblait attendre qu'elle agisse, et vit qu'il devait mourir la journée même. Elle fit apparaitre sa faux de la main droite, gardant sa tête dans la gauche, et faucha l'informateur.

Son visage, maintenant sans vie, retomba sur le bureau. L'ange de la mort, ayant accompli son travail, se retourna, laissant derrière elle le cadavre de ce qui fut l'humain le plus dangereux de Shinjuku.


End file.
